The present invention relates to a take-up tube supply system for use in a winder.
In an automatic winder, there have been proposed and operated a variety of auto-doffers in which fully wound packages having wound a predetermined quantity of yarn are taken off from winding units and in which take-up tubes are newly supplied to the units.
In the prior art, however, one winder in which a number of winding units are juxtaposed is of the type for winding up one kind of yarn. It is very difficult to apply the doffer, which is applied to such winder, to the case in which plural kinds of yarns are wound up by means of one winder. In order to efficiently conduct production of multiple kinds and of small quantity, more specifically, one winder is substantially divided into a plurality of winding sections so that yarns of different kinds can be wound up at the respective winding sections.
In this production system, the problem raised when the doffing is to be automated is how take-up tubes especially for the respective sections are supplied to the respective units without being confused with other sections.